The Time of My Life
by PaulineLeighxox
Summary: It's here, it's finally here. And yet, why do I feel so nervous? Everything leading to this moment has gone perfectly and yet, as I stand in the middle of my - no, our - bedroom, staring into his beautiful, silver blue eyes, I feel my legs trembling. Oh man, here we go…


A/N: So this is a request made by **vampygurl402** as a birthday present to a one **Arashi Wolf Princess**. Happy Birfday, girl! Hope you like this story! Also, this is my very first time writing smut so please bear with me!

**Disclaimer**: I do not and will never own _Harry Potter _or _Inuyasha_. Just as well, I do not make any money off of these fanfictions as I write them purely for the enjoyment of myself and others.

Warnings: Rated **M**. Fluffy, smut, and possible OOCness though I hope not too much!

_Summary_: It's here, it's finally here. And yet, why do I feel so nervous? Everything leading to this moment has gone perfectly and yet, as I stand in the middle of my - no, _our_ - bedroom, staring into his beautiful, silver blue eyes, I feel my legs trembling. Oh man, here we go…

* * *

I hear the chiming of the bells and could only smile. The day I have longed for since I was a child has finally come. I was getting married, finally. Though, I used to think that I would get married to a certain half-demon back in the Feudal Era, I won't deny that the happiness I have bubbling within me at this moment is nearly perfect.

Thinking about a certain blonde haired, blue eyed wizard sends emotions running wild within me in a way that I've never felt with anyone else is enough to bring a smile to my already glowing face.

As my closest friends run around the room getting everything ready to perfection, I allow myself to think back to our fateful meeting.

* * *

"_I can't believe that I'm being put through this," I mumbled to myself as I raced through the streets to try - in vain - to find the _bloody_ Platform 9 ¾. _

_As I looked down at my ticket once more, though I know it doesn't really do me any good, I drag my luggage along the busy London streets. Pausing in the middle of the crowds, I look towards the sky before letting out an unfeminine like wail. "My life sucks!"_

"_Well, yelling at the sky in that manner won't help you any, that's for sure."_

_As I finished my yelling and ignored the curious looks sent my way, I almost missed the sound of an obviously British accent protruding on my miserable moment. Turning in my spot to give the boy with a silver tongue and charming accent a piece of my mind, I stopped my tirade as my eyes met his. _

_My sapphire blue clashed with his silver blue - and truth be told, my whole world decided to pause just like in those movies._

_Of course, should my life ever become a romance movie, it would definitely end up being a romantic comedy as the second my world slowed down, it sped up just as quickly the second someone from the large crowd surrounding me decided to push me to the side. _

_Naturally, should a boy with a silver tongue like his and a charming accent to boot see a helpless girl stumble from the force of the push, he would run up to help her back to her feet._

_However, my boy decided to stand there gaping before laughing like the world depended on it._

* * *

Yeah, our meeting was nothing like all those romantic, time-slowed-down stories at all. Thing is, I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Kagome, stop grinning like an idiot! You're ruining your make up," Sango decided to pipe in.

Blinking, I looked in to the mirror thinking that she was serious only to see that my hair and make up was perfectly done and not messed up at all. "Sango," I hiss out in mock anger.

"Yeah, yeah," She said to me with a laugh, "it woke you up, didn't it? Besides, it's almost time for you to leave this room and take a walk down the most gorgeous aisle ever."

When she puts it that way, I can't help but smile once more. Is this how a bride feels on her wedding day feels? Always smiling, thinking back on the days she had with her soon to be husband? If so, I never want this day to end!

Just as that thought passed through my head, Hermione decides to poke her head through the door, gaining the room's occupants attention. "Kagome," She says with a smile as she steps through the door fully, "it's time."

All the girls in the room - ahem, excuse me - girls and one male (sorry Jakotsu!) gasped before bustling around to get everything ready and finished. I, on the other hand, stand up and walk towards the brightest witch in our generation. Taking her hand, I smile at her with a small tear forming.

"Are you ready?" She asks me and I can do nothing but nod and smile - of course!

"Then let's go!" The others behind me yell out simultaneously before bursting into giggles as they lead me out of the room and to the place where my life will change completely.

The doors in front of me, the ones keeping me from the best day of my life, resemble ones that held a huge moment ten years ago.

* * *

_Whispers and excited conversations surrounded me as I looked around at the people - sorry, witches and wizards - that will make up the newest year's next generation. As I move my gaze to the top of the stairs, I watch as the boy that had laughed at me walked over. Tilting my head in confusion, I moved past the crowd without gaining any attention but before I could truly make it towards him, I noticed that he moved forward to address a boy and his friend._

_As the scene unfolded and whispers erupted once more about a boy named Harry Potter and how he was supposedly 'the boy who lived' - I mean, Duh! How else is he standing here? - I watched as the boy introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and my gosh, that name definitely fits his appearance and mannerisms._

_I listened as the boy who didn't die brushed him off and I can't help but agree with him, I mean - come on, Draco… what type of friendship invitation is that? - but, the flash of hurt passing through his beautiful silvery blue eyes made me want to step up and be his friend. Thing is, his eyes moved and paused to meet my own gaze. When I decided to smile up at him, he ignored it and turned when one of the school's professors decided to take over his spot to address us._

_Sighing, I pushed aside the painful feeling I got when he ignored me to pay attention to the woman who I will get to know for the next seven years of my life here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

* * *

The doors in front of me opened and everything within the room came into my focus. The beautiful red carpet leading to the altar, the large white silk ribbons adorning the benches as well as the railings of the second floor and ceilings. The beautiful white lilies filling the place in different areas. However, it was the large windows taking place of the the entire left wall in the room allowing the beautiful sunset to trickle in and light up the room in amazing shades of red, orange, and pink is what made it that much more surreal.

As I took in the magnificent room with my own eyes, my dear elder brother - the one who took me in and protected me even through this new life - stepped up next to me and gave me something only I have been blessed to see from him. Sesshomaru Taisho smiled and I could not stop myself from smiling back even if I wanted to.

As we turned together, my arm in his, and walked towards the end of the aisle, I finally got to see my handsome soon-to-be husband. In his sleek, black on white tuxedo with coattails making him look even more majestic, I knew that I was lucky. And as I reached my spot next to him, my brother leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon my cheek before moving to my ear to whisper the words I needed to hear since so long ago. '_Be happy, imouto..._'

And I am.

Thing is, the past few hours flew by in a blur leading up to this one, simple moment. Me, standing in the middle of a room that is not mine or his but _ours_ and him, standing in front of the closed, _locked_ door, his tux no longer adorning his body. I knew I should have been more prepared for this moment.

As I licked my chapped, dry lips in an attempt to help myself calm down and hopefully keep them smooth and soft for when the inevitable comes. I should have been watching his reaction to everything.

For when I looked up and met his smouldering eyes, I knew that there was no way _anything _I do could be innocent. Breathing in, I put on my most charming smile and watched as his eyes darkened before a smirk adorned his beautiful face.

He placed his hands into his pockets before slowly walking towards me and let me tell you, the image he made took my most precious breath away and I knew this was it.

As he stepped right in front of me, he took his right hand out of his pocket before reaching up and going to my intricately done bun. As he grasped the pin keeping it in place, he made sure to lock his eyes onto mine.

Just as I whispered his name, "_Draco,_" my hair fell into waves around my shoulders and down my back.

"Beautiful," Draco whispered before his lips caught mine in one hell of a passionate kiss.

I couldn't do anything but moan and as his mouth opened just slightly and his tongue touched my lips, I gasped out and allowed his to touch mine.

Moaning, I felt him place both hands onto my slim waist before moving us both towards the bed. I was lost in his heat to do anything but allow him to control the moment. We both groaned as our bodies fell together onto the soft, rose scented bed.

He wasted no time in this moment. His right hand trailed up my body and to my breasts. He took a hold of my left one and began to fondle it till I moaned deep into his mouth. He continued to massage it as he kept his left hand on my thigh while his mouth moved from mine causing me to whimper helplessly. However, that whimper became a breath of his name as his lips left a hot, fiery trail of kisses upon my slender throat into the valley of my breasts.

I could do nothing but moan and bring my hands to his hair in order to grasp onto something. And my God, we haven't even gotten rid of our clothing!

Clearly he thought the same thing as his left hand traveled its way up my body before slipping underneath me and to the zipper of my wedding dress. At this moment, I didn't care that I was soon to be more bare to him than I ever been and as the zipper was released, he pulled himself back to help me pull my dress completely off.

As he threw my dress to the side, he watched as I laid back down. He straddled my legs and to me, he looked ethereal. His eyes watched me like a predator watching his prey and as he took in my chest rising and falling with my breaths, I saw his eyes brighten with the fire I felt at the bottom of my stomach. He knelt above me with his shirt disheveled, his hair a mess from my earlier grasp, and his pants unbuttoned but not unzipped.

Of course, I threw my earlier nervousness to the side and brought my hands up wot begin my very own exploration. Running my hands up his slim but muscled arms and onto his chiseled torso, my breath sped up as the fire increased. I dragged my nails down his front feeling his stomach tremble under my ministrations and as my hands reach the front of his pants feeling the obvious bulge waiting to be released, I locked eyes with his own before reaching for his zipper and pulling it down excruciating slow.

He groaned in frustration and I smiled mischievously at him. He took a hold of my hands before pushing me back and holding my hands above my head. "You are a true vixen, my love."

He gave me lips a quick kiss before he jumped off of me to stand next to the bed to take his pants and briefs off completely. Even just after fooling around, I felt the nervousness rise back in me as I took in the sight of his member. I mean, is it supposed to be that big?

Draco must have seen my slight hesitation because as he crawled back onto the bed, he gently kissed my lips. "Don't worry, K-go-me. I'll go slow. Just relax, okay?"

I just nodded as I allowed myself to try and calm down. After all, after this initial moment, it's only pleasure from here on out, right? Draco had stopped all kisses and touches to take in my feelings and as I reached up to initiate the kiss this time, he must have relaxed and came to a certain resolution. Pulling away, he sat up once more to pull his shirt off completely.

He grinned like a man with a plan before he slid down the bed only to stop where my panties covered my most private part. My breathing picked up a bit as he brought his hands up to grasp the sides of my underwear. He looked up once more and as I nodded, he brought them down my thighs and legs to pull them off completely.

He spread my legs apart and slowly kissed his way up before stopping just before my sex. I involuntarily whimpered as I bucked my hips towards him and he just let out a chuckle before he kissed me so delicately that I wondered if he really did or not. I bucked even more insistently before he took a hold of my hips and held them down to the bed. As soon as he knew I wouldn't be able to move, he placed his lips onto mine and licked slowly from top to bottom. Oh God, I could do nothing but melt as I let out moan after moan.

I called his name out as he increased his tempo. "Draco," I gasp out as my hands found his head once more and made an attempt to bring him closer as I was just right there.

All I need is that one final push and just as he took my clit into his mouth and _sucked_, I fell over the edge. I could do nothing but hold on as the pleasure took me to Heaven and back. He didn't stop his ministrations until my body stopped trembling and I sagged onto the bed in relief as the euphoria slowly died down. "Oh God, Draco," I breathed out and he chuckled against me once more before he lifted his head up and kissed my sensitive inner thigh. He crawled up my body as he licked his lips before capturing my own.

Let me tell you, I've never once understood what my friends talked about when kissing their man after he went to town on them but now I understand. My own juices mixed with his own personal flavor was so beautifully amazing. I couldn't get enough.

Soon, as we pulled away, I took note of the obvious bulge the is protruding onto my inner thigh. I looked down at his member before looking back up and into his eyes. I nodded at his quiet question. I knew I was ready for this.

Nodding at me as well, he took a hold of his erection before placing the tip right at my entrance. He looked at me once more as he pushed in slowly. "Just breathe, okay?"

I took in a deep breath to show that I heard him and he pushed in slowly. I'll admit, there was a slight discomfort as he stretched me in a way I've never been stretched before. I held onto his shoulders tightly as he slowly pushed in inch by inch before he stopped just before my womanhood.

He breathed in as I could only imagine how he felt as opposed to me. Though, as he slowly moved back and forth to stretch me out a bit more, the discomfort slowly ebbed away and only pleasure racked through my body with his movements. I brought my arms to circle his neck before I moaned once more to let him know that I want him to continue.

"Okay," He whispered as his hands clenched into fists on the bed. He gritted his teeth before he pushed past my hymen and all the way to the hilt.

I gasped out in pain as he pushed all the way in. I clenched my eyes shut and tightened my hold on Draco. He kissed my face tenderly as he whispered sweet nothings in my ears for comfort. After a moment's pause, I felt the pain start to disappear and as my breathing slowed down, I moved my hips against his to test the waters.

As soon as I moved, we both involuntarily let out a moan. He chuckled before pushing his hips into mine. I gasped out once more but this time in pleasure and as I opened my eyes, I smiled at him in pure happiness.

"I'm ready, my love," I told him.

With that, he pulled out until he was almost out before pushing completely in once more. I moaned in absolute pleasure and as he pulled out once more, I allowed my hips to buck into his as he stroked down once again.

Faster and faster, he moved and I could do nothing but hold on.

"Oh God, Draco, more," I breathed out in pleasure and as he groaned in pleasure, I brought my arms to the sides of my body and clenched onto the bed as I knew nothing else of what to do with them.

Soon, I felt the tell tale signs of my climax coming once more and I moaned even more. "Dr- Draco, I'm almost th-there," I breathed out.

He grunted as he moved faster in hopes of following me into the bliss I felt earlier. I brought my hand up to help me capture his lips into a fiery kiss once more and when I pulled away to whisper, "_I love you_" into his ear, we both groaned simultaneously as I felt him tense before spurt after spurt of his hot, white cum flooded into me triggering my own pleasurable climax and sending starts upon stars into my vision.

We stayed like that for who knows how long as we tried to catch our breath. Eventually, he moved slightly to place a kiss upon my shoulder before he fell over onto my side before pulling me closer to him. He snuggled his face into the crook of my neck and shoulder before letting out a huff of air.

I squealed as the air sent tingles running down my body and into my sensitive areas. I pulled away slightly to swat at his arm and he only laughed.

Yes, I thought to myself, this is most definitely the best thing ever.

And as I looked into those beautiful silver blue eyes and allowed myself to be lulled into the most restful sleep ever by that charming accent, I allowed myself to dream of all the incidents that lead to this moment.

To think, my fairytale ending started with a rom-com sort of meeting. I couldn't love it more even if I tried. After all, Mrs. Kagome Malfoy has one hell of a ring to it.

* * *

_Ahem... Well, hopefully this does my first lemon justice and that Arashi Wolf liked it as well as vampygurl402 hahah I have no idea how red my face was but I definitely felt it heating up completely. Reviews would be nice - you know, letting me know that maybe I should not write smut ever again. That kind of stuff :P_

_If, by anychance, you guys enjoyed it and would like for Draco's POV on this, I would be glad to do it. Just let me know! (;_


End file.
